A Beautiful Palace To Get Lost In
by Kyshin25
Summary: "Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that-well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. -Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. ManaxAtemu - Newly Updated Chapters weekly or sooner!- *Will be rated M soon.*
1. Chapter 1

"A Beautiful Palace to Get Lost In"

PAIRING: Pharaoh/Prince Atem X Mana

POINT OF VIEW (POV): Mana; first person

RATING: OT or M for MATURE, WILL BE RATED PG-13 FOR NOW…

SUMMARY: ~"Now that you're the Pharaoh, I guess you won't have a lot of time for me anymore. You'll be busy with all that...well you know; Pharaoh stuff!" I laugh even though tears are stinging my eyes. ~ Atem's father has passed away and it is finally time for the young prince to take heir to the throne. Mana, the pretty sorceress fears that their friendship will now perish, and even worse, she may never be kissed by Atem's royal lips.

WARNING: SOME SCENES WILL BE INNAPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS! THIS STORY CONTAINS ROMANCE, ACTION/ADVENTURE, HARSE LANGUAGE, SOME SEX/SEX RELATED SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Chapter 1: A Pot's Importance

"Oww!" A pair of crimson-violet eyes meet mine in the darkness.

"Mana?! How many times are you going to hide in here?" His breath is so warm. Our bodies are touching. I blush and smile.

"So, you're cutting class too? Eh, Princey?"

His eyes roll as he shows his brilliant white teeth in a mischievous grin. "Of course not." he says as he tries to get more comfortable.

"Ouch! Watch it! You're stepping on my hand!" I shriek.

"I'm sorry." He quickly moves his body closer to mine. It is silent for a moment. The pot is growing hot from our breath and combined body heat. The prince's face is close to mine. He smells fresh and clean like lavender and rose petals. His scent relaxes me. I lean in closer to his body and smell him. "Umm, Mana…What are you doing?"

I blink, blush and giggle. "Uh nothing! Just you know…" I look down utterly embarrassed. "You smell so nice."

Now Atem blushes. "Uhh…Thank you." He closes his eyes. "So do you…"

My blush deepens. I had been making my own cologne in the garden using fruits, leaves and figs. I splashed some on my body after my bath this morning. He noticed. I was hoping he would. "Thanks."

We are silent again. "What class are you avoiding?"

"Spells and wands." I play with an unruly piece of hair. "You?"

"The Pharaoh's Duties…"

"Oh." Atem hated that class. He didn't want to be King. He always wanted to be a normal kid in Cairo. He sighs and our eyes lock.

"I do not want the power or responsibility that comes with ruling an Empire."

I nod in agreement. "You're only—"

"Eighteen Summers." He looks away and sadness fills his voice. "My Father is not well, Mana. It is only a matter of time before…" He stops and I feel for his knee in the darkness.

"I know Atem, I am truly sorry about your Dad." His hand touches mine. It is much larger than my hand and I can feel the coolness of his rings and arm adornment.

"I am not ready, Mana." I can hear his voice growing shaky.

"Not ready for what?"

"My Father's death, becoming Pharaoh…" Atem shakes his head and clears his throat. I've known him all my life and I am well aware of this trick. He's trying so hard to fight back tears.

"Aww Atemu…" I squeeze his hand tighter. "You're going to be a great Pharaoh!" He pulls his hand away and starts to get up.

"Don't call me that!" He's extremely close to crying now. I frown and grab for his hand.

"I'm sorry! Please…Atem…"

He sits again and inhales sharply. "Don't cry…" I put my free hand to his face. His cheeks are slightly damp and very warm. He is already crying. I stroke his smooth skin with my fingers as I wipe his fresh tears away.

"I—" he stutters and turns his gaze to the bottom of our hiding place. "I must go now."

"But Prince—!"

"Please, Mana." His voice cracks and I let go. I pull my knees to my chest so he can climb out. "Thank you." he wipes at his eyes. "I am sorry." Before I can say anything he exits the huge garden urn. I listen to the slapping of his bare feet on the stone ground outside. I sigh and stretch out my legs.

I wonder where he is going, obviously not to class. Maybe he'll go for a walk by the Nile. He likes it there. Or maybe he'll hide out in the tranquil garden. I look up at the little light that shines down into my secret place. Atem and I would always hide together in here. "I remember it being a lot bigger last year. Haha."

I smile at the memory of his laugh. He doesn't laugh too much lately. He's so serious and tense. Of course, I do not blame him. He has good reason to be sullen. His father is dying, his mother has already passed and now he'll have to carry the burden of being Pharaoh. It's hard to believe he'll be eighteen soon. My blush returns. He's completely a man now.

Atem's voice started to change when he was twelve. I used to tease him about it, but than my breasts started to grow and things got awkward between us. We were changing in both physical and emotional ways. To be honest, it was weird. Ever since my fourteenth birthday, I've thought of Atem in ways other than just my fried. It's hard to tell exactly what he's feeling about me though. I have a strange feeling that he feels the same I do for him. He always spends time with me and his cheeks turn red when our bodies touch. Still, I am unsure. What's the point of getting high hopes if he'll never kiss me?

I thought he was going to kiss me a few minutes ago. Foolish of me, I know, but our faces were only inches apart. It was dark and we were all alone. It would've been perfect! I hang my head and sigh again. What am I thinking? Why would the future King of Egypt want a girl like me? I'm no goddess, and I don't have a body that could even come close to that of a belly dancer. I do not come from a wealthy family of high status, nor am I good at simple spells and magic!

"Mana," I look up and bring my head above the pot's opening. I know it's Atem's voice. I look around. "Over here."

"Over where?"

"Here!"

"Uhh…" I frantically move my head back and forth. "Where's here?" I hear a sigh and suddenly Atem appears before me. The sun shines bright upon his skin and causes his beads of sweat to sparkle and glisten. I stare and blink. He's beautiful.

"Classes are over. I covered for you."

I jump out of the giant urn. "Aw! Thanks! I owe ya'!"

"You don't need to thank me." he smiles. "I was just informing you so that maybe you'd be able to forgive me easier."

"Forgive you?" I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. "For what? What'd you do?"

He chuckles. "Well, for being so withdrawn earlier and for…uhh…" he looks away and shuffles his feet. He's wearing white sandals with blue straps now. "For crying." he says finally.

"Oh, it's OK. No problem." I say back quickly. Atem usually doesn't cry in front of people. Ever. He shows little emotion. Except when with me.

"Crying is weak Mana, and I strongly dislike being seen as weak." he raises a hand to his forehead and looks at me. "Do you think that maybe, you'd be able to keep my scene back there confidential?"

I smile and lock my pinky finger with his. "It'll be our little secret! Pinky promise!" He smiles too and we nod our heads in unison.

"I strongly thank you, Mana. You are such a wonderful friend." I stare into his gorgeous ruby eyes as our faces become close again.

"You are my best friend." I say softly. His lips are so very close to mine and his scent fills my sense like before. He leans in further and I close my eyes ready for my first kiss. I wait. Nothing. I blink and see Atem placing a floral orchid in my hair. I blush as I feel his long fingers caressing my locks.

"And you are mine…" He smiles and steps back. His gaze wanders on me. I watch his concentrated and steady eyes look me up and down. "You are beautiful." My heart begins to flutter and beat quickly. My blush darkens and I look at me feet.

"Thank you, Prince Atem." He had called me beautiful…Our eyes meet and there's a sudden spark in the air.

"No thanks are needed." he gently brushes a stray bang away from my face. My whole body heats as he wraps an arm around my waist. Our breaths slow. I feel so hot. We inch closer and closer towards each other. My senses heighten and his lips begin to part. This is it! He's finally going to kiss me! "Mana…" Atem whispers. His breath tickles my skin and smells of spearmint and cinnamon.

"Yes?" I speak softly. His eyes are fixed on mine. I'm being drawn in by his intensity and musky smell. His one hand strokes my cheek tenderly while his other hand tightens its hold on my hip. Closer and Closer we move. There's electricity all around us.

"Young Master!"

RA DAMMIT! An interruption. We quickly pull apart. His arms drop to his sides in a rush. His cheeks are the reddest I have ever seen them. I put my hands on my face, embarrassed and turn away as Priestess Isis runs towards us.

"Yes, Isis? What is the matter?" Atem doesn't look her in the eyes. He shifts uncomfortably, yet smiles at me.

"It is your Father, Atemu…" Tears are in her pretty aquamarine colored eyes. I gasp already knowing what has happened. The King, Atem's father, must have passed away. Atem frowns and looks back at me again. He gulps. "Is he…?"

Isis shakes her head. "No. He wishes to say goodbye to his son…" Her tears fall and Atem clenches his hand into fists. He nods and walks toward the palace's main entrance hall. I begin to follow, but Isis stops me. "He must do this alone young, Mana." She says sadly. "I am sure he will need you afterwards."

A sob catches in my throat, but I hide it and nod slowly. "OK. I understand."

"Thank you, Mana." Isis puts her hand on my shoulder. "It will help Atem grow stronger."

"His Dad…I mean, our King…is really going to leave this world, isn't he?" Isis doesn't answer. I look to the Nile's shining water. I know the answer. Yes, King Auknakhamen is leaving us. And no, he will never return here. The afterlife will claim his spirit as their own and Atem will be crowned Pharaoh. I run to the river as tears blur my vision. Atem's father is dying. Atem's nightmare is coming true. Soon he'll be King of Egypt and that's the last thing he wanted! I fall to my knees and cry. "Oh Atem…" I wipe at my eyes. Kohl begins to run and stain my hands as I frantically try to stop my tears. I quickly find that I cannot. He loves his father…but now he'll never see him. His father will never hug him, scold him, or help him ever again! I gather my thoughts and take a deep breath. Atem is going to need me. I have to be strong and in control. If I cry, things will be even harder for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Prince's Request

Our King passed away. The palace is completely silent except for the sounds of sorrow and mourning. Atem is in his private chambers. I sit outside his door way and wait to be let in. "Atemu, are you alright?" Stupid question to ask, I know, but I don't really know what else to say. There is only silence from the other side of the concrete wall. I sigh and reach for the doorknob, realizing it was never locked all this time. I walk in to find the Prince lying on his bed. His entire body is shaking and convulsing. His face is buried deep in his pillow. I bite my lip and sit close to him. I can now hear Atem's muffled sobs and the small hiccups that escape his mouth. Gently I caress his back in attempt to calm him.

"C-Close the door."

"What?" I try to understand his mumbled sentence.

He rolls onto his side and covers his face with his hands. "Please, close my door. I don't want to be seen in my current state."

I quickly stand and rush to the doorway. "Ok. It's shut."

Atem punches a fist into the headboard of his bed. "Oh, Mana…" He chokes out. His normally confident eyes are bloodshot and filled with water. I embrace him as his shoulders tremble.

"It's going to be alright, Atem." I stroke his back as he soaks my blouse with tears.

"I can't stop crying…"

I hold him tight. "Who said you had to?" His body is burning up and I can feel the sweat through the back of his shirt. He must have a temperature.

"B-B-Bu—"

"Just let it out. Cry until you feel better. Cry until there's no more tears left to spill." I whisper into his soft, smooth hair. It smells of sweet lavender and honey. Atem says nothing but sobs harder.

"He's gone, Mana." He says after a while. His voice is hoarse and scratchy. My heart aches to see know how much pain he is in. "He taught me so much." He smiles for a second while sitting up and adjusting his clothes. They are wrinkled and wet. Tear tracks dirty his flushed cheeks and neck. I don't remember ever seeing him so disheveled.

"Yes. He was a good father and ruler as well." I smile sadly as my own tears fall from my eyes. I can no longer hold them back. Atemu raises his hand to my face and delicately wipes away my tears.

"He was a great father and a wonderful man. He made me everything I am today and taught me all I know…" He envelops me in a hug; his body so warm and his breathing hot, shaky, and ragged. I can feel his throat as he swallows, more like gulps down air. His sobs are deep and heavy. I pull him closer as my own tears soak his shoulders. "I miss him." Atem says in a small, almost frightened voice. I merely nod my head into his forearm unable to speak, choked by my falling tears. We stay together like this until it is night and sunlight no longer fills the room. I blink and sit up slowly while looking around. I smile at Atem who has fallen asleep and is now laying next to me his arms tight around my waist. He looks like a fallen angel. His skin is flawless, although his cheeks are slightly tinted with dried tears and kohl lines. I lie back down and simply stare at him. He is silent and peaceful in his deep slumber. Occasionally Atem's plump lips part and a small snore escapes his mouth. I smile again. He is so cute. Absent mindedly, I brush his bangs. I notice how long and curly his eyelashes are like that of a doll. If there was ever such a thing as perfection, Prince Atemu was definitely it.

Slowly his gorgeous crimson eyes flutter open and I pull back my hand to watch him wake. He blinks drowsily and lets out a slight moan. He sits up and rubs his face before looking at me. He smiles. "Sorry about falling asleep, Mana." I smile back and get into a sitting position as well.

"It's fine. You were tired. "I say through a yawn.

Atem laughs and then covers his mouth with a hand. He yawns rather loudly and I can't help but giggle. He is so handsome I want to melt.

He lets his hand fall to his side and our meets. "Excuse me." his lips curl into a shy smile.

"Don't worry about it. You're allowed to yawn. I already did it." I shake my head with a laugh. "I just haven't heard you yawn in a while."

"Haha, well, I like to keep proper and polite in front of people."

"So you're comfortable around me?"

He blinks, flashes his white teeth and stretches his long arms over his head. "Yes." He yawns again. "I am most comfortable when with you, Mana."

Heat rushes to my face. I knew it! Maybe he does like me that way…

"I am so tired and my head feels like someone's hacking into it with an axe." His alluring voice sounds groggy. I smile.

"You want me to go then, so you can rest?" I begin to crawl off the bed. Atemu grabs my hand though and I turn back to face him.

"Would you mind staying with me for tonight?"

My face goes scarlet and my lips quiver. "Uhhh…"

"If you'd feel uneasy or uncomfortable, you can decline. I just don't really want to be alone right now…"

"OK." I nod. "I'm here for you."

He sighs in relief; his cheeks a bright pink. "Thank you very much." His eyes keep focus on mine until he yawns for a third time.

"Geesh, you sound really sleepy."

He shrugs and lays his head on a beige pillow. "I guess I am." Atem then gives me a cute half smile. I return it and lay down too. "Aren't you tired?" he asks. As if on cue I feel a yawn coming on. I pull up the luxurious covers. They're smooth and soft. Smooth like cashmere but much richer and more elegant. My body lifts in relief and relaxation. I am so very comfortable that I do not ever wish to move from where I am.

"I am a little tired, yeah." I yawn and snuggle deep into the down feathered pillow. Atem chuckles and removes his clunky gold jewelry.

"Are you going to sleep with all that on?"

I look down at my attire and slowly undue my gold plated belt. "May I go change?"

He nods and rises. "Good idea. I shall do the same." I gingerly leave my warm sanctuary and walk into the washroom. I close the velvet drape and strip out of my day clothes. I smooth my long tunic over my thighs so that my bottom and crotch are fully covered. I smile and blush while gazing into the tall, glass mirror. There's some thing sexy and appealing about my current state. I stare at my small curves and perky breasts. I turn around and look over my shoulder to examine my butt. It's round and a little wider then I remember. Hmmm has it always stuck out that much? Now feeling self-conscious, I reach for the wine curtains and re-enter the Prince's chamber. I shriek at the sight of Atem's half-naked body. I shut my eyes and stumble backwards. "

"Oh Ra! I am so sorry Atem!"

"It's fine Mana." He doesn't sound embarrassed or anything. I hesitantly open my eyes. He's blushing lightly and his eyebrow is raised.

"B-But you have no top on…" My body burns as I stare at his perfect, golden stomach. He laughs though and pulls a sky blue tunic over his bare, masculine chest. I never noticed how broad his shoulders were before now. I blink and quickly look away. I feel funny and strange. My stomach twists and knots itself. I can't make out the feeling, but for some reason I want to crawl all over him…

"Are you alright?"

I snap back to reality and rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yes! Sorry!" I grin awkwardly. "I was just a little…" I pause as he raises another eyebrow. "Surprised." I finish.

Atem laughs heartily and pulls back the sheets and quilt. "You are so…" he fluffs the pillows. "And forgive me for saying so, but strange! Haha."

I smile and laugh. "Yes, yes I know. I am a lunatic!" I flop onto his large bed and stretch out. "I can't help it. I was born this way."

"Haha, and what way exactly is that, Mana?" He puts his hands on his hips and smirks. "I wouldn't go as far as lunatic. That's a little too extreme, even for you!" he thinks for a minute. "You're just different."

I pout and roll onto my belly. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I look up at him as he sits next to me and folds his legs under him. His thighs are a bit thick, feminine, and long.

"I never said that Mana." He keeps a serious, sincere face. "I think difference is beauty." The candles that light the room playfully glow about his lips and eyes. "Being different is very beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moonlit Desires…

At that exact moment, our eyes lock, the wind blows, and all 17 candles go out. I don't scream, instead I instinctively reach for his hands in the darkness.

"It's OK. Only the wind…I suppose we should go to sleep now…" Atem whispers. I can feel his eyes on mine still. I swallow hard and begin to draw back my hand, but he keeps a firm grip on it. "Thank you, Mana." he raises my hand to his mouth and I feel his soft, plump lips touch the back of it gently in a kiss. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and chills coarse through my body. I silently thank Ra he is unable to see my blush.

"For what?"

"For staying by my side and being my best friend." He lies down and I do the same.

"You're so much more than my best friend, Atemu…" I say under my breath without thinking.

He yawns and covers his body with the sheets of Egyptian cotton. "Excuse me, I didn't hear what you mumbled." My face grows overwhelmingly hot and I feel as though I am going to vomit.

"Nothing." I say quickly. "I just meant you're my best friend too!" God of Ra I sound like a nervous idiot.

Atem doesn't question me any further though. "Very well." Is all he says before drifting closer to sleep. Is he mad at me? Or hurt? What if he did hear me after all…? "Goodnight Mana, pleasant dreams." He's still holding my hand. I smile.

"Goodnight, Atem, see you in the morning." I can see his face lit by the cool moonlight. His angelic eyes flutter shut and I sigh contently. I watch him sleep. His breaths slowing and his chest rising up and down. I touch his belly lightly and am amazed by how smooth it is. He moans a little and rolls onto his side. Now his face is even closer to mine. I suddenly have the urge to kiss him. His lips look so inviting and delicious. I crave a taste… I can smell him and his warm breath. I want him so bad, but what…do I really want? I kiss? A touch? A tight embrace…What in the world am I thinking?! Atem frowns in his sleep and beads of sweat have formed on his forehead. Suddenly, his crimson eyes shoot open. I gasp and sit up quickly.

"Mana…" Atem's voice is wavering and terrified. He's panting and his eyes begin to water. "I am now King…" We are silent, only our eyes focusing on each other. "I don't want to be Pharaoh! I don't want any power!" he pulls at his hair in a frustrated manner. "Am I being selfish? I mean Egypt does need a ruler, they need protection and guidance, but I am NOT the right one for the job!" Atem's tears fall and splash onto his clenched fists.

"But Atem, you are perfect. You are a born leader!" I try my best to soothe him. He shakes his head and inhales deeply.

"I am not a Pharaoh at all. I am a mere child that knows very little of keeping and entire kingdom safe from turmoil! I am nothing compared to my Fa – "

SLAP! I hit him hard in the face. He falls silent, freezes and blinks and bewilderment. I pull back my hand and look him directly in the eye. "Atem you are strong! You are brilliant! You are all your father was and more! In my opinion, you are better than your Father! You will be an excellent, strong, courageous ruler and you know how I know this?" He doesn't say a word. He just sits still and keeps eye contact with me. "Because Atem…you're such a great friend." I watch his red orbs brighten. Maybe now I should tell him that I love him? "And you're not a child. You're a man…to me any way…" I blush and look away.

"Mana, I…" His eyes glaze over and his body begins to fall. Without warning, I collide with the hard, marbled floor, the new King lying still on top of me. My breath catches in my throat.

"Atemu!" I try to lift his weight off of me. He is heavy and crushing my chest, but in a way, I kind of enjoy the feeling and pressure of him on top…

"Atemu!"

He does not move.

He does not rise nor speak.

He does nothing.

I panic. "A-Atemu!" I stop as warm air tickles my neck. He's still breathing. Did he really just fall asleep? I manage to push him off and drape him loosely over the bed. He looks so relaxed. I touch his limp hand and gently kiss his fingertips. His eyelashes rest upon his rosy cheeks. I stare in amazement, He is so beautiful. His chest heaves and a small hiccup releases from his mouth, or maybe it was a moan? I can't tell. Either way, I love the sound of it. I lean closer to his face, just to make sure he's alright of course…

I hover above him. My sandy, caramel hair falls over my shoulders and cascades down my back. I let it stay wherever it lands and swallow hard as I inch my lips slowly his. This is it. I swoop downward and…

Chicken out.

I kiss his eyes lids and crawl onto bed. I lay my head on his chest and drift to sleep with the rythem of his heartbeat stuck in my mind…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Innocence Fleeting

I awake in a different position than the one I had fallen asleep in. Blankets surround me and my head has been placed on a beige pillow. I sit and scan the room for Atem, but he's nowhere to be found. I sigh and swing my legs to the side of the bed. The marbled floor is cold on my bare feet. I shiver as I walk out of the Prince's chamber and down one of the Palace's corridors. I hear a faint melody in the distance. Is someone singing? I continue my stride in the direction of the music. The voice is deep and baritone while the lyrics and tone are melancholy and sad. It's Atemu. I haven't heard him sing in a while. I keep walking and then I freeze right in my tracks.

Atem's in the bath, his body completely unclothed and natural. There's crystal clear water spilling onto his washboard stomach and masculine chest. His hair is wet and flowing past his broad, toned shoulders. The little hairs below his navel glisten and sparkle with droplets of water and sunlight. I want to stop my eyes from traveling any further downwards, but it's too late…

I run back the way I had come. I sprint far from that hallway until I can run no more. "Oh my Ra…" I collapse in the empty dinging hall, my legs shaking and my breathing ragged. "I just aw…" My heart pounds as my entire face burns. I shake my head rapidly. No, no, no! Why did I have to be so nosey and snoop around? Now I've seen Atemu, my best friend, the new Pharaoh…naked! This is horrible. I hang my head in shame as I begin to feel strange again. There's a burning sensation in my lower belly that's quickly spreading down my thighs. Saliva builds in the back of my throat and thickens with each swallow.

Atem's gorgeous, naked body is all I can see. It plays over and over again in my mind in a slow motion. The replay stops near his manhood and…and…

Hesitantly, I bring my fingers to my skirt and brush them across my thighs. I get chills. My hand inches closer to where my legs start. What am I doing? I part my legs ever so slightly. Nausea pulses through my body. What am I supposed to do? What's happening to me? I am so very, very confused. I cannot control or understand the burning that I feel. My breasts perk and my nipples harden. My legs tremble and my heart pounds. I feel as if I have relieved myself. My undergarments are wet and warm. For whatever the reason, I wish to touch myself down there. I can feel my private parts throbbing and aching for something. Tears fill my eyes as I feel both pleasure and pain. What am I feeling? What is this? I sob quietly on the luxurious floors.

"I shouldn't love him this way…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexplainable, Unwanted Sign

Why do I feel this way? It's wrong. He's my best, closest, and oldest friend. Now, he's the Pharaoh of Egypt! I cannot love him…It would NEVER be accepted.

"Mana?"

"Yes, Atemu? Err…Pharaoh." I quickly correct myself. He smiles and sits next to me in the dining hall. I sigh and tense. The seats are hard and I can't stop picturing Atemu naked. I feel his hand on my knee. I look into his amazing red eyes and blush.

"I'm really glad to have you around, Mana." his lips curl into a small smile. I smile back. He's completely sincere.

"Glad to be here, King!" I stand and do a mock curtsy. He shakes his head with a loud laugh. I watch hid big, gold, ankh earrings sway playfully.

"That's certainly uncalled for."

"What is your Majesty?"

A death glare. Eww, that's not good. "That." He seems to spit the word out.

I cover my mouth and go wide-eyed. "Oh! But I have to call you those things! I don't ever want to be disrespectful."

He rises and sighs angrily. "Please, Mana…I don't want things to change between us because of my new title." Our eyes lock. He plays with his headdress before removing it and gingerly placing upon my head. I blink and raise an eyebrow. Atemu just chuckles and steps back before bowing to me. I giggle and blush brightly. "Now, YOU are the royalty in this room."

I tackle him in a childish manner and we both fall to the ground laughing. I remain on top of Atem as he tries to get up. My weight causes all attempts to fail. "Hahaha!" I can barely breathe. I am so very happy right now. "Do you remember when we used to fight like this?"

"Haha! Yes, who could forget? We would roll all over the palace grounds; wrestling, kicking –"

"Biting!" I say with a grin.

"Ra, those were some crazy years, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah they sure were." I stand and extend my arm out to him. "Get up! Let's go do something!" He takes my hand, stands and then lays his jewelry on the huge dining table.

"OK. What do you have in mind?" The way he speaks is so enticing and sexy. His lips seem to wrap around every syllable and consonant. I wonder what a kiss feels like. People often do it, but why? Simply to fill the hunger of a craving or is there a deeper meaning?

"I don't know…Something together. Just you and me."

"Sounds excellent." He smoothes his skirt and adjusts his belt.

I nod my head excitedly. "Yeah, it will be!" I skip towards the Palace gates. Atemu follows close behind.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to be leaving the Palace grounds?" he asks, more like states.

"Mhmm!" I hum cheerfully. Suddenly, I stop and come to a halt. I turn and face Atemu. "That's alright…isn't it?"

"He places a hand under his chin and think. "Hmmm…I don't see the harm in it." He grins cockily and sticks out his chest. "I am the almighty Pharaoh after all!"

I burst out laughing and so does he. "OK then my 'almighty Pharaoh'; how about a swim in the Nile?" I suggest while holding my stomach. It hurts from laughing so much.

"Sure, it's the perfect day for it." I watch him lick his lips slightly. My face heats. I wonder if he did that on purpose…

"Yeah…" I say dreamily. He gives me a funny face, but I just stick out my tongue.

"Oh yes Mana that is very mature." Atem smiles and folds his arms across his chest. I put my hands on my hips and rock them teasingly. My tongue remains out. He merely shakes his head with a grin and wipes sweat away from his face. "Dammit it's so hot."

I gasp. "OOH! You cursed!"

Atemu chuckles. "I am sorry."

"It's fine. I was kidding ya' know!"

He smirks. "Yes, I am aware of that, but you are right. There's no need for foul language. I do apologize, honestly." He kisses my hand lightly and I smile with a blush. He's such a gentleman, always has been and always will be.

"So, are you going to swim with your clothes on?"

He gives me a dumbfounded stare before unlatching his belt and stepping out of his sandals. "No. I guess we should change." He looks back at the palace.

"No way! We're already here!"

"But we are not properly dressed," he sighs, "we should've thought of that earlier." I notice his footprints in the sand are larger than last time.

"Oh, who cares? I don't!" Hastily I remove my skirt and shoes.

Atem closes his eyes and turns away. "Mana…"

"Yes?" I place a hand on his shoulder. I can feel him tense from my touch.

"You are not decent…Please put your clothes…back on…" He clears his throat and I step in front of him.

"Hee hee! Well, look at that! The Pharaoh is blushing!" I watch Atem gasp and squirm as his face turns absolute scarlet! I giggle; he groans. "Atem, it's alright! I'm wearing undergarments. See?" I lift up my long, white tunic to show him my turquoise loincloth. He blinks and nods, but his blush remains.

"Well, that's….fine, I suppose." He swallows hard and I just smile.

"Ok good, now take off your clothes!"

"WHAAAT?!" He shouts. I burst out in a fit of laughter. He's too adorable. "I am NOT going to get naked, Mana!"

"Whoever said anything about naked…" The wind blows and I catch a glimpse up Atem's kilt. I blush remember him naturally. "You have undergarments on as well." I say smugly.

He sighs and begins peeling off his shirt. My face heats again as his chest is revealed to me. "Fine. You win, Mana." I grin hearing him say it. I try no to stare as his skirt falls to the fertile sand. I deign o fine myself feeling the way I did earlier.

"I can't remove my top…" I whisper. Atem hears and lets out a chuckle.

"Why can't you?" He adds. His eyes shine playfully and his tone is teasing me.

"I do hope you are joking." I humph under my breath and cover my chest with my hands. "I'm a lady!"

Atemu chuckles again. "Yes. Yes you are and I would never expect, or ask you to do that."

"I know. You're a polite gentleman." We smile. But, in my head I am wanting him to say something like 'take it off' or 'obey your King my sexy sorceress'. Sigh.

"Thank you." he walks slowly into the river. "Ah, I feels perfect." he smiles and cups his hands, filling them with water before pouring it all over his neck and back. I watch the water shimmer down his beautiful body before jumping in next to him. "Hey! Mana, you splashed me!" Ra, he's such a complainer, isn't he?

"Pharaoh, we are surrounded by a huge body of water!" He growls, I laugh. Suddenly, I'm hit with what feels like a few gallons of water. Atemu smirks as I spit out the liquid and cough.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright?"

"I'm sorry." he swims over to me. Perfect. I've got him right where I want him. Splash! He's now rubbing at his eyes. "Dammit Mana! Gahhh…" He laughs and grabs my wrist pulling me close to him. Our wet bodies smack into each other.

"Uhh…." My body temperature skyrockets. My breasts bounce and push hard against his chest as my hands slide down his belly. So this is what he feels like all wet and pressed close to me… I swallow and gaze up at Atemu. He's bright red, standing motionless. His one hand is clutching my wrist, his other cupped above my thighs….squeezing my bottom. "Oh Ra! Atemu!" I shriek. We separate. I tingle all over especially below my navel and at the opening of my legs.

"Mana…"

"What…?" I keep my head down.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry." He whispers.

"It's fine. You couldn't see…and I slipped…" I begin to look upwards only to find a hardening bulge in Atem's pants.

"Don't' look at me right now!" He yells and whips around so that his back is facing me. I turn around too.

"What's wrong with –"

"Nothing."

"Does it always do that?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Look, it isn't your fault. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…Things are different now Mana. Whether we wish to accept it or not…" He doesn't look at me. My mouth grows dry. What has just happened? "Let's start heading back to the palace." I nod and step onto the shore grabbing my clothes with my gaze locked on the golden sand. I wipe at my eyes. He can't see me crying. I know things have changed. He's the new Pharaoh…but I also know that isn't the change he was referring to…Maybe he's right. We are grown now. Things are becoming awkward and they are only going to escalade even more so. Maybe this is…a sign that we're supposed to grow apart? I swallow hard. No. This can't mean that. I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Awkward Chatting

"Mana?" His hands are cool as they graze my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pharaoh." I stand and pull away from his touch. "C'mon, let's go home." I don't look back at him as I walk. My bare feet sink into the sand and my face burns. I'm sure pushing him away like that hurt, but how am I supposed to react now that 'things are different'? My eyes sting and more tears fall. I run. I run with fists swinging and teeth clenched. I hear his panting behind me. Damn he's faster than I thought! why won't he just leave me alone?

"Mana! Wait! Please I didn't mean to –"

"GO AWAY ATEM!" I cry. "Just leave me alone!"

"No way in hell!"

I pick up speed. I'm close to the palace now. I take a quick glance behind me to see that he's slowing down. Good. I'm not letting up at all. Suddenly, my chest tightens and my head pounds like it's in a vice. My heart is beating so loud and fast that it echoes through my ears and almost deafens me. I feel my legs shake and knees buckle before I hit the ground; hard. My face feels like it is being pressed deep into the hot, dry sand. Atem's voice is growing panicked and mumbled. The ground is moving beneath me as he comes closer. His cries heighten as my world goes black…

My eyes flutter open and I feel weightless like I'm being lifted. "Mana?" Pharaoh…he's carrying me. I look up slowly. We have arrived back at the Palace. Did he carry me this whole way? "Thank Ra you're awake!" He smiles warmly and sits still holding me tight. "Are you feeling any better?"

I don't know what to say. My stomach hurts and I'm light-headed. "Uh…" Atem reaches over and places a wet, cool cloth on my forehead. I can't believe this is truly happening! He's holding me like a small baby; almost cradling me in his large, strong, masculine arms…My face grows very hot.

"You are flushed." he sighs. "You must have a fever."

"What?"

"You lost consciousness about a quarter hour ago…do you not remember?"

I nod and sharp pains shoot through my temples. "Uhhh…" I bite my lip and rub at my head.

"Shhhh…" Atem removes my hand and the damp towel before brushing away a few of my bangs and kissing where the pain was. Am I dreaming? "Relax, little one."

"Huh? Little one?"

"Well, you are young and so tiny…" his fingers trace my face down to my shoulders. "You are tense."

"Sorry."

"He moves his hands in a circular motion on my shoulders. It feels absolutely wonderful. I sigh and close my eyes relaxing under his touch. "You're good." I say softly.

Atemu chuckles. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Thank you, Mana." he pulls back the covers to my bed. Gingerly, he places me down and tucks me in like a child. "You should rest."

I nod even though I want to argue. "Yeah." I'm saddened that he isn't holding me anymore…I felt so protected. It was almost as if what happened back at the Nile…never even happened.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?"

I smile. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to though…" My smile widens as he lays down next to me on his side. His face is so close to mine. We both blush. "Why did you pass out back there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe the heat?"

"I doubt it. It's never bothered you before."

I'm silent. "Mana, we really need to talk…" The Pharaoh's eyes meet mine. "What I said…you know…back at the river, I didn't mean it to hurt you…" his expression is sincere and his cheeks a bright pink. "I just…we are….older now….and things are going to complicate."

"Oh…you mean with…puberty and all?"

He breaks eye contact and look away. "Umm…this is…"

"Awkward?" I swallow hard.

"Yes, very."

"Atemu, can I ask you something?

"Sure Mana."

"OK…well…in the water…when our bodies, umm, touched each other, what did you feel?"

He sits up quickly, covers his face with his hands and sighs deeply. "Oh Ra, Mana, I know we tell each other everything but…"

"Did you like it?" I sit up too and pull his down his arms so I can see his face. I've never seen at look o contorted and embarrassed before.

"Yes."

I smirk and blush a brighter red. "So did I…"

"Well, since we're on this…umm, topic…"

"Huh?"

"My…" He lowers his head slightly and clears his throat. "I'm sorry for what you…saw earlier."

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"The problem that I had with…umm…my…" He stops and looks as if he's going to become violently ill. "As I was coming of age my Father told me that I would experience something called an erection and –"

"Whoa! A What?!"

"I –I don't know…"He gulps and rushes his explanation. "But it happens when, well –I suppose it happens when a young woman and young man…get really close and touch in an intimate or sexual manner…"

"Ohhh…." I know it may be wrong, but I love the way he just said 'sexual'.

"When a young man gets this strange feeling, something happens with his body."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"…Yes."

My heart skips a beat. Maybe another girl, a prettier 'young woman' has made him feel this way too…

"It's so odd because I only seem to feel funny when it involves…"Atem clears his throat again and grabs my hand, staring me directly in the eyes. "You, Mana."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Too Close for Comfort

"When a young man gets this strange feeling, something happens with his body."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"…Yes."

My heart skips a beat. Maybe another girl, a prettier 'young woman' has made him feel this way too…

"It's so odd because I only seem to feel funny when it involves…"Atem clears his throat again and grabs my hand, staring me directly in the eyes. "You, Mana."

My face goes completely scarlet. I can't tell if any of this is real...or not. Let's see...I'm in a bedroom with the Pharaoh, on the bed with him right next to me, staring into my eyes passionately and telling me that he…he…Suddenly, my stomach churns and a strange, bitter taste fills the back of my mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is, well, I…"

But what does all of this mean? Does he love me? Is this the moment I've been waiting for for so long? My mind races and my head throbs. My heart must be beating loud enough for Atem to hear it. I try to focus on nothing but the present, but the pain in my lower abdoman is making it very difficult. I squint as my vision begins to blurr. What's happenning to me? Am I going to black out like earlier?

"Mana? Are you alright? You aren't looking too well again." His eyes widened as my one hand shot up to my mouth.

And before I could even process what was going on, I vomitted all over the floor. I began to cry and cover my face out of humiliation. I just threw up infront of the man I'm in love with! Now he's going to think I'm disgusting…

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I cry. "Oh my Ra let me go and get a rag to clean this up!" I quickly stand, but am unable to move. I look back to see Atem holding my wrist, same as he did earlier.

"No way in Hell are you going anywhere, Mana!" His voice is very stern. It makes my tears spill faster. "Please stop crying…"Gently, he raises his free hand to my face and brushes away my cascading tears. "Tell me what's wrong, please, or what's been bothering you…"

I stand before him, scared, unsure, and shaking. He gives me a slight smile as he pulls me close to him. His body is warm and my arms instinctively wrap around him. I can't stop crying. His hands rub my back soothingly. "I…I don't know how to answer any of those questions, Atem…because I don't know what's been up with me lately myself!" He raises my chin and lets out a sigh.

"Alright, well…"He pushes a strand of my hair back. "Do you feel better now?"

"Huh?"

"Your stomach…Do you feel better now that it's been emptied?"

I meekly nod. "I'm really sorry about that…I know it's grotesque. I truly didn't know I was going to vomit. I would have certainly left the room if I had any knowledge of it happenning."

He smiles again and shakes his head. "Don't you worry about it, Mana. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you are feeling better."

"Yeah…thanks." I look away from him. "I still have to clean this up, so…"

"I'll take care of it. You lie down. You are not well and I'm going to have to fetch the healer."

My heart skips a beat and I feel myself panic. "A d-doctor?!" I've had a fear of medicine and needles since I was very young. When I was about six or seven years old, I came down with a horrible fever. It was a lot like Tuberculosis, but a different form of it which they diagnosed as "The Shamarian Virus". I couldn't play with any of my friends, or be around anyone. I stayed secluded in a small, white room that had no windows and contained many sharp shringes and what appeared to me as torture devices. There were so many tools consisting of saws, and daggers with over a hundred teeth. I didn't ever want to be in an enviornment such as that one again.

"Yes Mana. You are ill…I want to make sure you are alright."

"But I am! I'm just fine now! It must've been something I ate or…" I stop as pain erupts my body again. It feels as if a knife is cutting across my lower middle. I feel a great burning in my legs and sweat forming on my forehead and underarms.

"Mana, I had the same breakfast you did. This could be serious and I won't let anything happen to you. You need to see a doctor immediately."

As he's saying all of this, my stomach is having a war within me. It feels so strange and horrible like nothing I have ever experienced before in my life…and then it hits me. I felt the same way last month; about thirty days ago.

"A doctor will not be necessary, Atemu."

"What?" He looks at me sternly. "Would you mind telling me why?"

"Because…"I swallow hard and inhale deeply. "I'm going through womanhood, Atem…" My cheeks are flushed a bright pink. I watch his face tint as well untill it matches the rosey complexion of mine. I never in a million light years thought I'd be here, telling the Pharaoh that I was menstruating, nor did I believe he'd have such a bewildered expression plastered on his handsome countenance.

"Oh…I see."

"I'm sorry. Believe me I didn't want to tell you this, really. It's just that I dread healers and I can't stand to see you worried. Especially if it's over me…"

His face softens and the tension, or akwardness, between us, seems to die down. "You must forgive me, Mana," Atem starts, "I am not much informed of the female anatomy, or becoming of a woman process. As you know, I'm quite shy and topics such as these, that involve the other sex that is, make me feel…embarressed."

"Embarressed? How do you think I'm holding out over here, Pharaoh? I'm completely and utterly humiliated!" I cover my face with both hands and then look towards the door. "But can I tell you something?"

He blinks a few times and nods. "Of course. You know you can tell me anything. These last couple of days should be proof of that." He smiles reassuringly.

I blush deeper. "I'm actually kind of…glad that I shared this moment with you. I mean…I am growing up and you were probably going to find out later on, or maybe you've already assumed that I've gone through this before…"

Atem seems to be thinking. "Is this why…and you don't have to answer this if you do not wish to, but is this why you have been acting so peculiar recently?"

I laugh. I guess this works out after all. I can blame my weird behavior on my cycle and he'll be none the wiser! He doesn't have to know that I love him. Now he wont have any reason to be suspicious of my true feelings for him…This, this is good, right? I mean this is what I wanted..isn't it? I know it's for the best that Atem and I remain as we are now and always have been; best friends and nothing more. He's the King of Egypt. He's basically a God in terms of royalty and power! I could never be anything more than a herem or a summer affair…the romance could never be real. I'm nothing special, but then again…that look that was in his eyes today; that shine that made me feel my love was returned. Of course, it could be a different type of love. "Yes, Pharaoh." I lie through my teeth. "This sort of thing makes a girl act very strange." And I wink before laughing. "Whatdya' think? I was in love with you or something?"

But maybe, that wasn't the response he was hoping for. I watch as his eyes dull and his hand twitches slightly. I go to touch him and he pulls away. "No, Mana. I was just concerned that is all. I care for you very much and want what's best for you."

Now perhaps this is all in my imagination, but I think I just hurt him. How did I manage to say the wrong thing yet again? He rises from the bed and I move so that he can walk past me. "I still want you to lie down and rest for the remainder of the day. I'll clean this up when I return." And he exits, leaving me alone in the suddenly cold room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What's a Girl to do?

Atem came in soon after, just like he had said he would and cleaned up the mess I had made. He never talked to me though and I was so ashamed of myself that I pretended to be sleeping the entire time he was present. It was easier this way. I had hurt him and it was obvious that he didn't expect it. How could I have been so foolish? I've known him for such a long time, and yet I am still unable to tell him how I feel for him. Why? Who is making these decisions? I cannot tell if it's my heart or my brain…

I laid awake all last night. There was no way I'd be able to fall asleep. I really messed up this time. And now, I'm fearful that our relationship, no, our friendship, will change forever.

A knock on my door brings me back to reality, or the here and now I should say. After all, I don't want to face the fact that what happened last night, really happened. I tried so hard to just push it aside and label it as a dream. A horrible, stupid, illogical nitemare, but I know the truth…what I do not know is who would be outside my chamber at such an early hour. A gasp catches in my thraot. Could it be Atem? Perhaps he's forgiven me? Now I can apologize and fix this whole thing! I quickly smooth a few fingers through my hair before adjusting my skirt and opening the door.

"Good morning, Mana." Isis speaks cheerfully. I sigh dissapointedly. "Is something the matter?" she stares at me with her gorgeous torquoise eyes. I blink before realizing that I had just openly showed my displeasure.

"No, Isis." I say softly. "I was just expecting someone else…"

"Pharaoh Atemu?" she questions.

""Uhhh…" Now, how the hell did she know I was hoping to see him? "No…I was umm…thinking that you were Mahado! You know cause I have uh, a lot of magic training to review today!" I can't help but laugh nervously and clench my hands.

"Oh, of course." She smiles at me. "But that's funny because we both know that Mahado is currently preparing for Atem's Crowning Ceremony." And then she gives me this sly smirk, which I detest. Everyone seems to be able to read me like a book! They all know my private thoughts, ideas, dreams, and who I'm in love with! Well..everybody but Atem.

"Fine." I scowl. "I was expecting Atemu. Happy now?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Happy? What do you mean, Mana? I meerly came to tell you that breakfast has been set up in the west dining hall. So you are free to go there whenever you wish and help yourself." Isis turns to leave, "Atem is already there by the way, just incase you have something important to tell him."

"Huh?!" I feel my face heat instanly and my eyes widen. "What do you mean, Isis? What would I have to tell him?" Inside I am panicking. So, she does know. I had a feeling she was wise to this sort of thing…

"Oh come on now. It isn't a big secret that you love him." She speaks in such a calm, steady tone that it makes me even more anxious.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.

"Alright." She brushes a wrinkle out of her long, tan, skirt. "I was only trying to help." She seems saddened and I feel guilty all over again.

"Wait…OK, you're right. I do love him. I have for awhile now, and I have been waiting, or trying, to find the right time and way to tell him of my feelings, but…I just can't seem to go through with it. I'm so scared that he doesn't feel the same."

Isis puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry, Dear. You will know when the time is right. There will be no doubt in your heart."

I think for a moment. Could it really be that simple? Now, Priestess Isis is pretty special. She has a power that no one else possesses. She holds the Millenium Necklace, and this unusual piece of jewlery gives her the ability to see into the future. "Isis…please tell me…what happens in my future or Atem's future? Will we end up together, married, with children and happy? Or…"

She shakes her head. "No, Mana. I am not going to tell you your future, or anyone's for that matter. It is best you experience these things for yourself rather than have me relay the events to you."

"Fine. But what if the 'right time' comes to late for me?" I stare at the wall infront of us. I cannot keep eye contact. "What if it never even comes at all? Then, what shall I do?"

Isis smiles again. "You worry too much, young sorceress. The answer to all of your queries is simple; turst in love and believe in it as much as you do yourself."

I nod my head understanding. That is simple…can it truly be so simple? "Thank you." I say before smiling.

"You are very welcome. Good luck." She turns and I watch her walk away until she disappears down one of the distant corriders of the palace. I re-enter my room and close the door behind me. I need to change into something nicer then what I am currently wearing. I am going to dine with the Pharaoh after all. I find my violet and rose colored tunic dress and rappidly put it on. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. The dress slightly low cut, showing a bit of my cleavage and is tight, but in a flattering way. The material is soft, and made of a stretchy cotton. The hemline falls about four inches or so above my knee. I sit on the edge of my bed and strap on my golden heel sandals. I have to admit, I look good. All that's left to do is my hair, so I grab my elephant ivory brush and carefully eliminate the knots and bumps that restless tossing and turning has caused. I take one of my white satin sashes and wrap it neatly around the top of my head creating a pretty bow. I apply my kohl make up and go heavier above my lashes for a smokey look. I use a small dab of honey nectar to shine my lips. Before I make my way to the dining area, I take one more glance in the mirror. Perfect. It'll be hard for him to not accept my apology when I'm dressed like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Harlot

There's Atem; handsome and breath taking as per usual. I take a deep breath before walking over to him. "Hello, Pharaoh Atem, good morning!"

His eyes look tired and his cheeks flushed. There are wrinkles forming behind his golden bangs. He smiles at me though, "Good morning, Mana." I wonder when he'll notice my fancy sex-goddess get up. He has papyrus on the table in front of him. I guess he's busy reading important king mumbo jumbo! Humph! Time to get serious!

"How are you doing this morning?" I ask while pulling the neck of my dress down further to reveal more of my cleavage.

"I am fine, thank you and yourself? You had me very worried yesterday."

"Oh, I feel great now! I am sorry about everything, though…" I glance at the table hesitantly before jumping onto it and sitting in front of him. I make sure to push out my chest and purse my lips in a seductive manner. Atem doesn't seem fazed. I want to scream out "LOOK AT ME!" But, I don't. I lean a little closer to him.

"Apologizing is silly. I'm just glad that are alright." Atem takes a long sip of his tea before scrolling through the sheets.

"What is all of that?" I ask out of curiosity, well that and the fact that it's apparently more entertaining than my scantily clad self.

"Oh, it's scriptures that my father left behind…" He doesn't look up at me. His eyes stay fixed on the rolls of paper.

"What does it say? I mean, if you don't mind me asking…" I wonder if it's too much of a personal matter, now that he's going to be a King within the next few days. Scary thought: I may lose my best friend because of all of this. I already knew this was a possibility but I've always tried to block it out.

"It says a lot of things…some things I don't quite understand, or agree with." Atem's voice sounds heavy as if speaking about the matters written down on those scrolls is hard to even say out loud. That can't be good. My heart begins to sink. "My father wishes for me to be wed…"

And it plummets. "W-Wed?" I panic slightly, only slightly. I'm trying my best to be provocative remember? I breathe in slowly. "You're so young…"

He shakes his head and his long locks brush across his bronze cheeks. "Eighteen summers…is far from young." He sighs deeply; a sad type of sigh. A sigh that's half tired, and half defeated. "I'm grown up now and I have to do the responsible thing needed for my empire. Ra, that sounds so strange. 'My' empire…" He looks down and shifts his legs so that one is folded over the other underneath of the table. His eyes suddenly meet mine. They look so different than they did before. He's right; he is all grown. "I knew this day would come eventually, I just….thought I would have more time. "

"It's alright." I say quickly to break some of the serious vibe going on throughout the room. "When we were younger we always pretended that we were kings and queens and we lived in this palace and had servants and more wealth than we could handle! We'd make our own rules and nobody could keep us locked behind these walls…" I pause and put my hand on his shoulder. "Now, it's a reality. " I give him a slight smile; not too big, just right. The kind of smile that says: 'It's all fine.' When in retrospect, I have no idea what's going to become of Atemu's life, or mine for that matter.

It must have worked, he smiles back at me. It's a real smile too because I've known him long enough to know the difference between his fake and real smiles. "Thank you, Mana. That helps a whole lot." He places my hand gingerly in his and holds it tight. I can feel my face growing scarlet. "We can get through all of this together."

"Of course we can!" I pump my other fist high in the air. He just laughs. Our hands part and I slide off of the table. "So…may I ask what exactly you don't agree with in the notes left by your father?"

Atem makes a squished kind of face, like he had just bitten into a bitter rotten grape. He must realize he made the face, as he rubs his temples and folds the scroll. "Marriage, pro-creation, war, the list goes on and on honestly."

"Pro-creation? Whoa, as in having children of your own? But you're still a child!" My face is heated, I can tell. I wonder who his father wants him to marry, I wonder if it's written down somewhere on those scrolls and I wonder if Atem even loves whomever it is. Hell, he probably doesn't even know the girl…if there's a girls' name written down at all. Atem wouldn't just marry some stranger for the future of Egypt would he? I guess he would, he's a wonderful and un-selfish leader. He always has been…

"I'm not a child, Mana. And neither are you…if you haven't noticed." His gorgeous eyes seem to drift towards my cleavage. Is he mentioning my body? Ooh I sure do hope so! It's about time he's noticed my new style!

"I know," I push my chest out a little more. "It's just so crazy to think about. "

"Don't you wish to someday be married and with child?"

"Oh yes, of course! But not now…" That's a lie. I want to be married right now; to him. I want to make love to him and carry his child inside of me. I want him inside of me…

Atem smiles. "Well I wish to be married someday as well." He blushes slightly. "I want to give that woman the world and become her everything. I want to love her and be loved in return." Something about the way he says that makes me melt a little. His eyes seem glazed and sort of dreamy like he's imagining that special woman. I wonder if it's me.

"That sounds wonderful." And it does. I can't stand this serious talking anymore. I want him to notice my new dress and I want to have a good time with him this morning. "Want to eat breakfast now? I'll go get something from the kitchen for you."

"Wait, I'm not really comfortable with you serving me."

"What do you mean? You are the new Pharaoh now, are you not?"

"Stop. You're my best friend, Mana. Don't' be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Like one of them…"

"Who?"

"My servants…That's not you." Atem swallows and looks me in the eyes again. "I'd never want you treated in such a manner. It isn't right. I won't allow it. My name is Atem, not Pharaoh and you do not have to wait on me. I am the gentleman, let me serve you."

"No way! That's not how it goes at all!" I'm getting angry. I'm only trying to show him what a lovely bride I would make and he doesn't want to have any of it!

"What are you talking about?" He shakes his head in a frustrated manner. "Forget it, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Well fine then don't eat! I was only trying to be nice, but I have a lot to do today as it is." I put my hands on my hip cockily. He doesn't seem to care. This only infuriates me even more so! Fine, I'll just have to take it to the next level; jealousy. "I'm meeting someone soon anyway."

His eyes widen and his jaw clenches. There we go. A royal reaction. "I never knew that you were courting, Mana." I can't help but smile at his contorted face. His expression is like that of a caribou's before it is killed by a poacher or a pack of hungry hyenas. "I suppose that's why you're dressed so…" he stops abruptly.

"So what, Atem?"

"It's just very…I mean that you look…"

I bite my tongue. I so very badly want to blurt out 'SEXY!'! But, I don't. I have to make him say it!

"It's just that you are always so beautiful Mana. You don't need all of these tight and immodest clothes and gobs of make-up."

My jaw almost hits the floor. "W-what?"

"Why are you made up in such a manner in the first place? You want a man to love you for your looks alone" You want him drooling all over the palace halls and treating you as a belly dancing gypsy?" I gasp in shock. "I've known you for the entire duration of my life and the Mana I know wouldn't use her assets to gain a man's heart. Do you know how people will perceive you for looking this way?"

Tears of both anger and devastation fill my eyes. I blink repeatedly in an attempt to hold in the tears. I fail miserably. The huge watery drops roll down my rouge colored cheeks and hit my peach glossy lips. "You are so dense, you know that? I'm done up this way for you and you only! There is no other man! I love you! I'm no gypsy dancing whore! How dare you compare me to one of those harlots?" This is what I want to say…but of course, I don't. I hold my tongue like always and turn away from the man I love in silence. I'm absolutely crushed. I don't know what to do. I wish I could just disappear. I feel so incredibly small.

"Mana…I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I'm only trying to look out for you." Atem says softly. "You're so much more than a gorgeous face and knock out body. You're naturally flawless and radiant. Look into any mirrored glass and you will see that this young woman you appear to be right now is overdone and distasteful. This isn't you at all. "

"You're wrong." I whisper. "I look sexy, daring and bold. I ooze confidence in this tight dress and I love how it hugs my curves and I love how it makes me feel!" I face him and raise my voice close to shrill. "Why don't you think I'm sexy? Why can't you ever see me that way? I'm grown up now, Atem! We both are! You said it yourself! I'm menstruating, I have wide child-bearing hips and I bees wax my legs in hopes that you would give a damn! I am one-hundred percent woman! That little girl you grew up with grew up! That's the way of life! You were just talking about it yet you fail to actually see it!"

My entire body is shaking. My breathing is ragged and intense. Did I really just say all of that? Oh Ra…I feel very weak, especially since Atem isn't saying a word in response. Why is he so speechless? His face is unreadable, but his posture is tightly drawn. His collarbone visible, and his shoulders arched slightly. I can see the tension throbbing in his taunt neck muscles. His mouth appears to be wired shut. He's holding back. What a true king indeed. That's it. I'm leaving. I don't need this abuse. I'm not going to just stand here having poured my heart onto the floor for him to just hold back and keep it all in. If he can't be a real man and talk to me, then I'm only wasting my time…and possibly my love as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! No more hiatus for me! I'm back and ready to finish all of my stories! I promise I will not abandon my writing as I have in the past! Re-reading my previous chapters, I have realized that my writing has really come a long way and has improved greatly! I couldn't be happier! Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Chapter 10: Things Don't Always Have to Change, Do They?**

I cannot face him any longer. I turn and begin to walk out of the room. My tears are hot like my face. My vision is blurred and I can hardly walk straight. I feel as if all of the air has been knocked out of me and that a part of my very soul has been sucked out of me. My heart is pounding so loudly that I cannot hear my footsteps on the limestone floors as I walk. Every fiber of my being wishes for Atem to come after me and grab me by my arm and tell me exactly what I want to hear. I march blindly towards to West corridor where I will turn and enter my chambers and never come out to face Atem, or the rest of the world again!

"Mana…" A soft, almost muffled voice calls my name. I do not slow down or stop. "Mana!" No, I can't turn around now. It's just too little too late and I have to keep going. Things cannot ever be the same as they were between us. We've changed. That little, innocent friendship we had as kids is no longer an option for us both, nor is it even acceptable anymore. I do not want Atemu as just my best friend. I need him as more than that because he means so much more than that. How can I go on staying here behind these palace walls knowing that I love him more than he could ever love me? How am I supposed to face him every single day with a smile when my heart is so broken and only his love can repair it? "Mana, please! Come back here." His baritone voice sends a chill up the back of my neck. He has such a spell on me that it sickens me. Everything about him is intoxicating and I have grown delusional with the thought of having him to myself in a romantic manner. Why is it never enough for me? Why couldn't I just be happy with the friendship that we shared? "Mana, please. Do not just walk away. Turn around, talk to me, please, Mana." My heart twinges. I feel ashamed and guilty for being so haste and leaving the way I did.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabs ahold of mine. I stop dead in my tracks and feel afraid to face the man who is holding so much more than my hand. I swallow hard and clench shut my eyes. A final tear falls and hits my chest after rolling down my cheek. My face is flushed and I feel as if I am on fire. I know how badly I look at this moment. I am aware of what water does to kohl make-up liner. I imagine the wet, and dirty tear tracks on my face and neckline and for the first time in a while, I do not care about my appearance. Every ounce of self-control is keeping me from whipping around and kissing the soon to be King that stands behind me. I can feel my breathing become ragged and my body begins to shake.

"Mana…I...Ummm…." He's stuttering? This is unusual. "…I'm sorry…" He drops my hand. I let it fall to the side of my waist. I want to say something. I should say something. I _have_ to say something.

"No," I say calmly. "I am the one who must apologize. My behavior has been – "

Before I can finish my sentence, strong arms spin me around and embrace me. I feel so warm. I do not think I have ever felt such heat before. My face is pressed close to Atem's tight chest. I can hear his heart beating rapidly and can feel his shallow breaths. Ra, he smells so wonderful and clean. His masculine scent drives my hormones to the edge of my very being! I am tempted to look up at him and kiss his luscious lips. I wish to be enveloped by him and surrounded by his body and soul. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I want this moment, right here, right now, to last forever. I could stay in his arms for all of eternity. "Mana," Atem's chest vibrates slightly as he speaks. "I am sorry that I made you feel the way I did. I never meant to hurt you or belittle you. I was only trying to help…" he clears his throat and the sound echoes through his body and makes my ears ring a little. "This isn't easy for me…growing up, especially with everything changing and everyone making a huge damn deal about it." He sighs and runs his slender fingers through my hair. "I should never take out my frustrations on you, not when you mean so much to me." I pull away from his comforting embrace slowly and look at him. His eyes hold a solemn hue and his tan skin has a pink tint. He's blushing. "Oh, Mana, I did not have any intentions of making you upset and I am so so– "

For whatever the reason, I feel impelled to apologize as well for what I have done. "No. I am sorry, Atemu." I cannot allow myself to tell him the truth of why I am sorry. I cannot blurt out my secret love for him.

Atem gives me a small smile. He leans in and kisses my forehead. I cannot control my lip from quivering, I just hope he does not notice. He does not. "There is no need for apologizes, Mana." Gently, he wipes my cheek, attempting to clean my stained face, I assume. "We are close friends and have been so for years now. There is no reason to keep things from one another and act any differently. Things are going to change, Mana." He chuckles half-heartedly. "Hell, they already are! But, nothing will change us. I promise."

A smile spreads across my lips and at this point, I realize I must look like a little girl who was playing in the Nile and had smeared mud and clay all over her face. I no longer care. I want to leap into his loving arms once more. I feel the urgency to be embraced and kissed all over. I am so anxious that I feel my body grow impatient. I yearn to be his so intensely that it should be deemed criminal. No person should want another this way.

"How about we get something to eat together?" Atem says to me and holds out his hand.

"Oh, yes." I reply happily. "I would love that."

"But, uh, Mana…" He makes a strange face before winking at me, "first wipe off all of that gunk that's covering your pretty face." His cheeks are still a little pink, but I know that mine must be scarlet red. I will take any compliment I can get from Atem. After all, it isn't every day that a girls' best friend is the new Pharaoh. I'll be grateful for the relationship we share, even if it is never anything more than a close knit friendship that survived the struggles of adolescence and adulthood. Atem's right. Things may change around us, but we do not have to change the way that we feel for one another…even if one of us is madly in love with the other.

Breakfast was enchanting. Everything with Atem seems to be that way, though, so it does not surprise me one bit. I am so infatuated with him. Everything about him takes over my very soul and being. "What do you want to do today?" I ask before taking a sip of my hot, hibiscus tea. I've sweetened it with honey and sugar from a sugar cane. I am not much of a coffee fan, but Atem is. He loves his coffee and I love the way he drinks it. There's something so alluring about the way he swirls in his cream and honey. He has such a sweet tooth. Sometimes, I feel as if he prefers his coffee more cream and sugar than actual coffee! He drinks slowly and appears to be thinking deeply.

"Well, Isis and the other members of the royal court are swamped with work for my coronation ceremony. I've constructed a list of items and food and drinks for the whole big celebration, but I hate having others wait on me hand and foot and taking care of everything for me." He raises his mug to his lips and swallows. "And I know that is the way things are, but I enjoy getting out of the palace once in a while and feeling self-sufficient."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yes. I know what you mean." And I do. It bothers me seeing other women take care of Atem. He's a very independent person and always has been. I can see how annoyed he grows when the servants are constantly fluttering around him and aiming to please. They are always drawing his bath for him, or cutting his meals for him and they invade his privacy. All of this is normal for a King, but Atemu does not prefer it. He is conserved and likes to keep to himself. He does not approve of others watching him change his attire or bathe himself. "I do need a new ensemble for your special day!" I smile and lower my cup onto the table. I carefully rip off a piece of bread from the plate where it sits in the middle of us. I love how we're dining together just like we once did when we were children. Those really were the days. We were young and free…well, as free as one can be when one is living inside the palace. Behind these limestone walls we've sure had some good times. Atemu, Seto, Isis, Mahad, and I were all so full of life before, and now it seems that we are lacking. Our lives are filled with the chaos of being here in the palace, and adhering to schedules and routines. Speaking of which, I really have been slacking on my spells and falling behind with my magic. I suppose after Atem's monumental day I'll have to get back to all of that. After all, I'll soon be his sorceress, and his alone.

Atem pushes his plate away from him and rises from his chair. "Let us venture into town then." He says with a smile that practically causes me to melt and swoon.

I smile back. It sounds like such a wonderful time; the soon to be Pharaoh and I walking amongst the crowds of people at the baazar and markets. I feel giddy like a child with excitement and can hardly wait to get going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Servants come and clean up the mess that Atem and I had made at breakfast time before I am even given the chance to start picking up my plate. It becomes very annoying and frustrating. Sure, living here in the serene and majestic palace is wonderful and I am not one to ever complain about it where I live! I am so happy and grateful to be here in this huge place, enjoying an education, honor and protection! I love the long, grand halls and the multiple wings each leading to more and more gorgeous chambers and rooms! I love the tranquil garden where I can watch the lilac and lily grow. I enjoy my fresh baths and clean, civilized way of life. I would not trade it for the world and I feel awful complaining – but, the servants always seem to get in the way of things, including personal lives! I feel as though I am a child being cared for and cleaned up after by her mother constantly. It bothers me sometimes just how clean everything is! Often, I will make a small mess in my bed chambers looking for an outfit or the perfect piece of jewelry, leave the room, and when I return hours later after training or classes, my floor is spotless, bed made, clothing folded and draped over – it's crazy! It is as if I am not allowed to make a mess. Are messes frowned upon by royalty? Even if the "messes" really are not messes at all, and are simply organized, but slightly chaotic piles? Why should the palace always be kept so perfect? Sometimes, the very residents within the palace walls seem to be perfect too. I am not one of those perfect people. Humans are not perfect. I am only human. I make messes, and I like to clean up after myself. One would think that after all of this time living here in the royal palace that I would grow accustom to this type of pampering and luxurious lifestyle. Is it not every woman's dream to not be required to clean every single day after her husband, children and animal companions? I am just not the type of girl who enjoys being spoiled. I feel as if I am living in a place where everything must be flawless and meticulous at any given time of day, and I should be alright with this, but I am not. How can I be? I doubt I would fancy being the Queen. Then I would have even less privacy and even littler chances to make mistakes or messes and fix them myself. I would have a smaller amount of freedom than I do right now, which is not much, might I add, but I can choose my attire, my perfumes, my adornments. Gold, or silver? White, or tan? Aqua or rose pink? Does the Queen of Egypt, or any place for that matter have the choices that I have? Is everything planned out for her on an itinerary, broken down piece by piece in strategical order? Does she get to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the market place when looking for linens and jewels? Does she help in the kitchen prepare the meals for herself and her loved ones? Or do the servants and slaves of the palace wait on her hand and foot and not allow her to move a finger or use any of her brain? Do most queens and those of royal power _even_ want to have the freedom to be independent and self-sufficient, responsible for their own lives and decisions? Hmm, I wonder.

A knock at my chamber door interrupts my pondering. "Mana," It is Atem. "are you ready to leave?" I walk over to his voice and turn the door handle, allowing him entrance into my room.

"Yes, just let me tie up my sandals." I sit on my bed and reach for my ivory, linen flats. Before I can begin lacing the cotton strings, a servant knocks at my door frame and hovers in the hall. I sigh and give Atem a look of frustration. Atem is getting better at reading my faces and taking hints. It's about time!

"Can I help you, Shaana?" He asks in a polite tone. I am shocked that he knows her name. There are so many servants, maids, cooks, and so on and so forth. Every day it seems as though more are added to the list of residency here at the palace.

Shaana shifts uncomfortably. She appears frightened by him or is it something else? I study her facial expressions. She bites her lip nervously. "Would you like a massage, Pharaoh?" She places her hands in front of her and lets them fall near her bare stomach. Her ebony, narrow shoulders are slumped and her lips are painted a vibrant red color. She rocks her hips slightly in an odd fashion. I notice that her attire is…unusually provocative for that of a servant. Normally maids and servants dress in plain, simple tunics and pants with no color or adornments, but Shaana looks very different from all of the servants that I have seen. Her ensemble resembles that of a belly dancer or a palace entertainer or…Oh, Ra! She's a concubine! She's a prostitute! A harlot! I glare at her in a way that is only noticeable to her and not Atem. He cannot see my face anyway from the direction he is looking. "I have special oils and many different – "

"No thank you, Shaana. I am fine and your service is not needed." The words slide out of his mouth like poison. He seems disgusted and I am too! I wonder who would send for someone like her, knowing that Atem is not like that. Of course, Atem is not like many Kings, or Pharaohs. I do not think the world will ever have a leader such as himself. The people of Cairo should feel blessed by the Gods, indeed.

Shaana looks a little disappointed. Good! I smirk and am tempted to stick out my tongue, but I am a lady, or at least, am trying to be a lady, so I refrain and maintain my composure like Atem. "Yes, Pharaoh. Thank you Pharaoh. I apologize for bothering you." She bends her skinny body awkwardly in a bowing fashion. Her breasts jiggle as she moves and bounce rapidly when she stands upright again. I roll my eyes. I wonder if her parents are aware of her current, and less than prestigious "occupation". I know for a fact that my parents would be ashamed of me. Especially my father. It does not matter though, because my parents are no longer among the living. Their spirits have moved on into the afterlife, now. I do not remember much about them besides how handsome and strong my father was, and how beautiful and elegant my mother was. Both of my parents were slaughtered in a violent attack that occurred within my old village. It was Atem's father who rescued me and gave me shelter, food, and love.

Shaana exits the corridor and hallway. I can hear her bare feet slapping on the floor and echoing off of the walls. I have never seen a person with skin as dark as hers. Atem leans on my bed, arms folded with his hands tucked under his head, propping him up slightly. He sighs loudly. "I wish that they would all just disappear." His voice is low, but I can hear his anger. "This happens often, these women come scantily dressed and ready to go…" he laughs unexpectedly. "As if I am _that_ desperate for a woman's touch that I would settle for a girl who has slept with multiple men?" He shakes his head and ruffles his hair with his fingers. "I cannot imagine making love just for the sake of making love. Isn't it supposed to mean more than that?" Atem clears his throat and rolls onto his side on my bed. My sheets are getting wrinkled from his body movement, but I could care less. "I always assumed that sex was the outcome of loving another individual, not just some activity to be done out of boredom or lust and desire, but more of a passion, a burning, undying love for someone…"

My breath catches in my throat and my chest feels as if it is a furnace filled with fresh flames and embers. A hundred butterflies fly and flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"What do you think, Mana? What is your opinion on sex and love?" He sits and playfully swings his legs on the side of the bed, just as an impatient child would do. I can't help but smile.

"Well, " I twirl a piece of unruly hair with my finger. "I believe in love and passion. I feel very strongly about loving and wanting a person in all shapes and forms." I bite my tongue and wonder if that came out the way I wanted it to. "I think that people view sex as simply that, sex. A man and a woman and their primal, naked bodies coming together." I can feel my face heat and my heart beat a little faster. "But," I sit next to him on the bed and look into his eyes. "making love isn't like sex at all, because the two people who are coming together as one love each other fully and unconditionally." His eyes are fixated on mine. I feel under a spell of some sort, and I am the sorceress here! I cannot help wanting to be kissed by his royal lips right now. I find myself inching closer to him. Atem either does not notice, or is allowing me to do so. Does he want to kiss me too? I tilt my head and bite my lip nervously. Atem continues to gaze into my eyes, unmoving and unfaltering. It is almost as if he is some sort of trance. In this moment, I feel overwhelmed and dizzy. I notice Atem's cheeks are a light pink color, almost feverish looking. His breathing is irregular and shallow. It seems like he is holding his breath, but why?

"I feel the same way, Mana." He says in a gentle, quiet voice. He leans in closer to me and I breathe deeply, taking in everything that is happening. His scent is making me weak with excitement and passion. I feel the same wetness in my legs as I had the other day. My abdomen burns and my knees shake. I control my shivering to keep it unnoticed. Oh, Ra! Heat is filling my entire body. His face is so close to my own. My girlhood is throbbing and my inner thighs quiver. It is taking every ounce of self-control to not pounce on him right here and now and kiss him passionately, all over his tan, stunning, body. Atem wraps his one arm around my waist, bridging the small gap that was between us seconds ago. With his other hand, he lifts my chin and brings his lips right before mine. Our mouths hover before one another. "Mana, I –"

"Prince Atem!"

We pull apart quickly. I recognize the voice that is coming from the hall. It is Priestess Isis. Luckily, Atem and I were able to separate before she reaches my chamber door, which, was of course, left wide open.


End file.
